The Case of the Missing File
by TheQuietAwakening
Summary: When a top secret file is stolen from the Ministry, the Minister for Magic assembles a team of three very different young women. Can Ginny, Hermione, and Luna solve the mystery? - Written for QLFC Round 7


**Hello, and welcome to another oneshot written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition! This round, the theme was "Movies that killed their franchises" and my position's movie prompt that I had to gain my inspiration from (chaser 1) was "Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle". I tried something really new here in the first half, so please let me know what you think!**

 **My optional prompts for this round:**

 **(object) Letter**

 **(location) Knockturn Alley**

 **(emotion) Envy**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _July 3_

Dear Miss Ginevra Weasley,

I hope I find you doing well.

This letter is regarding an incident in the Auror subdivision of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Two days ago, a file was stolen. Being heavily protected, it seems quite likely that it was taken by someone within the department itself. This is why I am branching out to you.

I am forming a team of three trusted individuals who are outside this particular department and keeping the incident quiet, in hopes that you may discover the thief and their motive behind this action.

This letter is strictly confidential and should be magically destroyed after reading. The only contact you will have about this matter will be between myself and the two others on the team: Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood.

A package with further information will be arriving tomorrow

Good luck. If you have any questions contact me directly.

Sincerely,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister for Magic

oOo

Dear Kingsley,

Though honoured to be chosen for this, I do wonder if I'm qualified for the task. I'm a Quidditch player, not an investigator. I've learned some from Harry, so I can try at least, I'm always up for a good challenge.

I do have a few questions:

Will I still be able to continue the Quidditch season?

How top secret is this exactly? For example, do we meet up in a secluded private place, just in our homes, in a public place?

Thanks,

Ginny Weasley

oOo

Hermione,

Did you get one of those letters too? Strange isn't it? Why us? Luna's in this as well? Seems a bit of an odd pairing if you ask me. It is rather exciting though! I'm feeling a bit like playing Harry! Too bad he's away on Auror business, he would have found it so funny they asked me!

Gin

* * *

 _July 4_

Dear Ginevra,

I understand your concerns of under qualification. We chose the three of you based upon your previous relationships, and your differing personalities and careers. Your perspectives will compliment each other and this dynamic will hopefully lead to a much quicker resolution. I also know you personally, and think you capable.

As to your questions, continue life as usual. Attend all your regular practices and tournaments so not to raise suspicions. This is an extremely sensitive matter, so take the utmost precautions. We wish the case to be solved outside the Ministry due to the location of the crime and the thief involved.

Sincerely,

Kingsley

oOo

Ginny,

I also received one. Exciting, yes, but also terrifying! I have already gone through the package and the stolen file was the location of different Aurors who are undercover, or out of the country for various reasons. It scares me to think of what someone could do with that information! I've also examined the list of those who had access to the file, and have compiled the most probable names. I will do some digging when I go to the ministry for work on Monday.

Oh, and remember to destroy these letters! It's very important!

Hermione

oOo

Ginny,

I hear you are a part of this team too! Isn't that great! I feel I haven't kept in touch as well as I'd hoped. Been busy, you know? Well, I had a look at what Kingsley sent. Such a good Minister. Always knows what to do, I'm sure he has a plan, and it is so fun to be a part of it. Things have gotten so much better lately! With the closing of Knockturn Alley , there have been fewer Dark trinkets floating about, though, I do miss being able to find certain things they only had there useful for taming the Wrackspurts!

I think I've gone off a bit! Anyway, I do think this has something to do with Nargles. They must have gotten to someone in the Auror Department! I'll make a list of those I believe most susceptible.

Lovely to write you,

Luna

* * *

 _July 8_

Ginny & Luna,

As you know, I did some investigating today, and I've think I've found something. Let's meet up. My place, tomorrow at seven.

One of the people on the list of those who had access is one Elizabeth Jones. Most of the names I recognized and couldn't really think of why they would do such a thing, but I don't know who this Jones woman is. She was working that night. Do either of you know who she might be? I found something else, but I can't eliminate the possibility of her quite yet. Kingsley does think it's an inside job after all.

Hermione

oOo

Ginny & Hermione,

I know Lizzy! What a lovely girl! I met her in the book store, the one down Diagon Alley, when I was searching for more detailed information on the flitterby, as there seemed to be a whole swarm at my home. She was so sweet! Apparently, she has a love for creatures too! Every once in while, Lizzy comes over for tea and we chit chat about them. I don't think she would have any reason to want the file.

On a different note, the three of us should go out sometime! I'm excited to meet with you about the case, but I want to catch up, go for coffee, have a girls night! I've been dying to tell you about the new direction the Quibbler is taking!

Luna

* * *

 _July 10_

Ginny,

How did I not know you and Zabini dated! How could you not tell me until last night!

I knew about that silly couple of months when you and Harry had that huge fight, but I had no idea you dated someone else, let alone Zabini! And now he's our number one suspect! I can't believe it's _him_ who was seen that night!

Hermione

oOo

Hermione,

I can't believe you found Zabini had been there either! He doesn't even work in that department! Always was a cunning one. The person you talked to was under the impression he had business being there, and I know you think that was his smooth talking Slytherin tendencies, lying to gain access, but I can't believe he would do it, or think of why he would.

I was so stupid. Harry and I even broke it off for a couple months after that fight. I went on a few dates with Zabini, more just to spite Harry than anything. Really embarrassed about it now. He was the same arrogant pig as in school, just a grown up one with a job at the Ministry. Can you believe I thought he might have changed even a bit?

I just hope we can solve this soon. As exciting as it is, along with practice this is keeping me a little too busy. And I hate keeping things from Harry! He writes me nearly every day asking how things are, and I feel like I'm lying to him!

Gin

oOo

Ginny,

Believe me, I know about his arrogant, completely sexist arse! Had the nerve to tell me I would make a great assistant! I run my department! Hopefully I'm not biased. I tried to be as objective as possible in the matter. Should we inform Kingsley that Zabini should be questioned? I think we should start seeing if our speculations are correct.

Hermione

oOo

Hermione,

Yes, Zabini is a narcissistic snake, but I don't know, he seemed actually quite genuine. Every once in a while at least. Then he would return to his thick headed self. If you find any further evidence, let me know.

Gin

* * *

 _July 16_

Ginny,

I asked a bit, and apparently, Zabini has been around before. I think he was scouting out the best night. You know I'm one to wait and see where the evidence points, but I really think it might be him. I was told he didn't really do anything other than walk through! If that isn't suspicious, I don't know what is!

I'm going to let Kingsley in on what we've found. I've also just had something come up at work so I might be out for a couple days. I'll try to keep working on this in the meantime!

Hermione

* * *

 _July 22_

Hermione,

Harry hasn't been owling me back! I'm getting really worried! His name was on that stolen file. What if something bad has happened! Hermione, what do I do? Who do I ask to make sure he's okay? I can't help but feel something's wrong. We're supposed to be married when he gets back! This can't be happening! I thought he would be safe! Who would go after someone so well-known? Surely, the power of the entire Ministry would come down on them if anything happened. All eyes would be looking for them. I'm so, so worried! It's been too long and he's normally so good about getting back to me daily.

Gin

* * *

 _July 24_

My Dearest Ginny,

Unfortunate circumstances lead to drastic actions. Don't you know you're mine? I've let you be with Potter for a little while, but I always knew you would come back to me. But now, he is forcing you into marriage and I will not stand for it.

Meet me in Knockturn Alley Friday at Midnight. You will come in exchange for his life and will take your rightful place beside me.

Come alone, my Lioness.

Your Only Love

Hermione & Luna

I was right, something terrible has happened! He has Harry! I don't know what to do. I've sent you both a copy of the letter he sent me. I have to go! I have to meet him! I can't let him kill Harry!

Gin

Ginny,

Oh, Harry! Don't go alone. I'll go with. If Luna comes as well, there will be three of us. We'll all fight together. I know the note says to come alone, but we're all Harry's friends and we won't let him get hurt!

Hermione

Ginny,

That's terrible! I'm coming with you. I'm sure Hermione is too, as she is such a loyal friend. I'm certain everything will work out in the end. Whoever this is is not your true love and love always wins. You cannot go with him, of course, so we will be there to defend you and rescue Harry.

Luna

* * *

 _July 26, Friday Night_

Knockturn Alley. It was so fitting that things would end there, down that dark, abandoned lane.

Since the war, it had been closed down, the shops boarded up, the pubs and restaurants out of business. The Ministry had shut down this central facilitator of the Dark Arts, however, they created something so much darker. What now occurred down Knockturn Alley became even more sinister than ever before, home of the vilest witches and wizards outside of Azkaban. Even though the standing businesses were gone, a different kind had begun.

Ginny stared down the darkened lane, feeling the strange tingling of Dark Magic lingering in the stagnant air. Gooseflesh raised on her arms as she was hit by the chilling sensation of a cold glare. They were there, hiding, waiting, and watching.

Two figures approached from the shadows, moving forward with purposeful strides. Blaise Zabini had the tip of his wand pressed threateningly against the temple of his hostage.

 _Harry._

Though her stomach was tied in knots, Ginny was not alone on this mission. Luna was by her side, Hermione hiding in the shadows, waiting for her cue, and together they would stand their ground and fight like never before.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny." Blaise's smooth voice carried through the darkness, echoing through the vacant alley. "Did I not tell you to come alone?" His tone was relaxed, nearly amused. "This is about you and me. No one else needed to be hurt."

All Ginny could see was Harry, his stare, not frightened, but speaking words of reassurance and confidence.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and told herself to be strong. They could do this.

"I needed some emotional support," Ginny began. They had been going over this encounter all day and had decided it was best to play along until Harry was safe. She just hoped she could be convincing enough. "This is a big moment for me, and I thought a friend should be here."

"So, you do love me," Blaise said quietly, as though to himself. With a glance at Harry, his face was glazed with a fiery envy. "Say it," he commanded. "Tell me how you adore me. You came to save him, but you will stay with me. Say that you will forever be my Lioness!"

Ginny shook. Could she say it? She came to save her fiancé, that was all! But envy could make someone do crazy things. He had stolen the secret file, kidnapped Harry Potter, just because he wanted her all to himself, because he was jealous. She needed to play the part.

"I l-love you. I care about him, but you," she swallowed the bile that was rising within her. "You are my only love."

Was it enough? She had stuttered over a couple words, but would he notice?

A sickening smile spread across his face.

"Come then," he demanded.

Her body trembled as she took a step forward.

Glancing back to the reassuring eyes of her friend, she said what she knew would make him let Harry go: "Release him and you'll have me."

With another step toward him, Ginny forced her eyes to meet his intense dark orbs, showing him rage disguised as passion.

The wand began to lower.

"My serpent."

Those final words brought with them the reaction she was hoping for.

The wand that had been threatening to snuff the life of her one true love was dropped, Harry pushed to the cobblestone floor, and the arms of a madman, convinced of his own imaginary love affair stretched towards her.

She let it happen, let him think he had won, that she was defenceless, let herself become embraced by the man she had barely dated, whose own overbearing narcissism was playing tricks with his mind.

"You are mine," he whispered, enunciating each word. His statement sent terrified shivers up her spine. "Don't think there's anything I won't do to keep it that way."

With slow movements, Ginny moved her fingers to her belt, where they found the smooth wood of a concealed wand.

" _Flipendo."_ She whispered the spell, sending a shocked Blaise flying backwards through the air.

" _Incarcerous!"_ Hermione's voice rang through the darkness as he fell with a harsh thud to the ground, body tightly bound with thick ropes.

It worked.

Blaise had fallen right into their trap.

"Bloody hell! What is this!"

" _Silencio."_ With a quick flick of Hermione's wand, he was forced into silence, though his mouth was still forming some very angry words.

It was over.

"Harry," she ran over to him, diving into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he assured her, holding her close.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said. She melted into him, holding back the watery tears her eyes were threatening to release. "I was stupid."

"Gin, it's alright. You didn't know how this would end up."

"Luna, help me bring _this one_ in," Hermione called, gesturing to the fuming Blaise.

"Coming!" Luna replied, happily skipping over. "I'm so glad everything worked out. Sad to see it's all over though. This investigating thing was quite fun! When are we getting that coffee?"

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at Luna's airy comments.

"Can we at least get out of this alley first? To be honest, it's giving me the creeps," Hermione replied.

"Let's go home," Harry murmured.

"I just, I can't believe this happened. We're about to get married and then this!" Ginny was at a loss.

Harry chuckled.

"What? What's funny about that?" she demanded.

"This," he gestured around them to the abandoned alley. "If you think about it, maybe it's tradition. I mean, we wouldn't be ourselves if something life threatening didn't happen before our wedding."

"Are you saying this is good sign? Means we'll have a long, happy marriage?" She grinned.

"Might just be so."

* * *

 **Thanks so much to the lovely Carolare Scarletus and Lily MJ Fae for helping me beta!**


End file.
